callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ludvig Maxis
Death can we actually say he is dead? I mean, there's no evidence that he is actually dead as the radio message gets cut off at the end so maybe he teleported out? you never know. We should put presumed for his death. --DrRichtofen 11:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) No, we can't. Until proof is provided, it is speculation. I just activated it and the noise is that of teleporting, maybe they were teleported out and him and samantha became the demon people... First of all, sign your posts. Secondly, we don't need speculation about where his body is. We know it's not in that water container in the teleporter room because that was a different man that drowned himself. We also know it's not the hanged man because Maxis was killed by the hellhound, so there would be no way his body would still be intact after being killed.--Poketape 03:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He hung himself as an audio can be heard in the easter egg folder on PC's. I think the content is as follows "but I'm all out of hope, auf wiedersehn my friends...damn it, I can't find my pills. I must do what I must do. *press button* *PA announcement on loopback says "warning, the shield is now active, destroy all designated material and report to barracks"* *noise of chair flip over* *man choking* *panic in barracks*" 22:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Picture How the heck did we get a picture of a character that is never seen?!?! Agreon 15:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC IF you go through the teleporter, you can see him. but that only proves that he is in call of duty zombies. The other proff is from a origional music video for one of the piano songs in the game (example: damned, undone, etc.) i would also apreciate it if you would TRUST ME. i know what i am talking about when i post things because (i didnt do this, my friend did and i watched) he hacked several trayarch files and found this in one of the folders named Ludvig Maxis in the file name so i KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. thank you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byb18Z0hlZQ&feature=related Doctor "Max" In the Shi No Numa Radio Transmission I can clearly hear the man say "Find Dr. Maxis" not "Find Dr. Max" it just bothers me that people say he is sometimes called Dr. Max. Just listen to the transmission more carefully. 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Not a member. Where he died what teleporter room did he die in it is either C or A Warpanda13 19:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture What the hell? When and where did we get this picture and where is it confirmed it's Maxis? Cpl. Wilding 01:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA0, Henry Langham Transmissions. :GKNOVA0 is a hoax, and sign your posts. YuriKaslov 01:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA0, NOT GKNOVA6 The Henry Langham videos ARE NOT from GKNOVA6. They originated on GKNOVA0 and have since been uploaded to HENRYLANGHAMS' YouTube Channel. GKNOVA6, nor Treyarch, have claimed responsibility yet, but if we want to take these videos as complete facts, I'll feel free to go on over to Richtofen's page and change his name to Edward Maxis How are you even sure that Richtofen is Edward Maxis if his name is Richtofen! 03:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Theyarch confirmd that Richtofen is Edward from Der Riese Radio Message, So the nam is Edward Richtofen! sign your posts by the way 15:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) He was being sarcastic, about how someone took facts, in this case Maxis's photo, from some random video trying to be real, in this case GKNOVA0. [[User:Zombie_dropper|'Zombie Dropper']]Talk 20:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Can we remove all the garbage speculation from the articles? It's terribly written, it's speculative and anyone could add any explanation of the events, and it just generally bloats the articles with crap. 10:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Theroies Okay, I think that Maxis is not dead, that he just wrote those messages and that Edward's "Master" is Illumaniti as he is a meber. -No, it says (i believe in a radio message) that he was killed when Rictoven locked him and Sam in a room with Fluffy, the first hellhound. It's LudWig, not LudVig Remember that this is the German language. In said language, "W" is pronounced with a "v" sound. hence that the word "wehrmacht" would be pronounced "veerhmacht" or that the word "volkswagen" would be pronounced "volksvagen", I I believe. So, as such, I beleive the title aught to be renamed, No, on his name tag it actually said, "Ludvig Maxis". Sign you posts, by the way. -- To the first guy, I don't think Treyarch looked at their German books before making the game. Jefftheoboist 07:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Somebody is editing his page like heck. -Yeah someone vandalized it like crazy WhammyKing121 05:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Horrible spelling and grammar Please make sure you use proper spelling and grammar when editing a wiki. There is nothing more annoying than seeing a page that appears to be written by 7-year-olds. I have done my best to fix it on this page. Cmoney1 USF 17:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Harry Langham? Are his videos a hoax or not?? I haven't seen them but yes I would have to say they probably are.Sniperteam82308 20:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I have but just 2 03:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thundergun It says Maxis did NOT make the Thundergun, however, a quote from Rictoven when recieving the Thundergun in Kino Der Toten says "So this is what Maxis was hiding from me" implying he made it, the only connection on that page is that it doesn't specificly mention that he made it.someone put it into trivia 22:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture Can somebody state where the picture was found? It doesn't look official. If no body can verify that the picture was in a map or on an official Treyarch website, it should be taken down. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 00:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It was taken down before, and some idiot put it back up. I totally agree with Harold Rocks, and someone should look up who put it back again, and do something. [[User:Zombie_dropper|'Zombie Dropper']]Talk 01:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The picture was "found" in a YouTube channel with the user name "HENRYLANGHAM" I dont know if any of you guys know but GKNOVA0/Henry Langham/Two Down/PlayTheGame.co/ are frauds trying to convince people that they have the true story for Zombies. That picture should be taken down, as well as anything that comes from those people. HYBRID XERO 02:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ray gun I KNOW he did not invent a ray gun. my uncle works in the modeling department of activision and he said it was made by aliens. tank dempsey in shi no numa will say "Ive got the spaceman's gun!" =| 19:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Dempsey calls it the Spaceman gun because it literally looks Sci-Fi, he wouldn't know as he isn't a member of 935. It is confirmed by Treyarch to not be an alien gun, instead it is a Wonder Weapon. What do you mean it's not made by aliens? WTF, it can be both made by aliens and be wonder weopon. There are multiple quotes from characters that indicate it's an alien's weopon that was taken from it or something. Did Treyarch actually say "This is not an alien gun, but instead a wonder weopon."? It even has a pic of an alien on it. JFK even says something that implies its an aliens weopon. Also, why did that person post this on the Ludvig Maxis page? It should go on the Ray Gun Page. Hiptechboy 00:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) JFK and Dempsey, as awesome as they are, are in no position to judge the origins of this gun, and are merely guessing and wondering. Also, did you ever hear Treyarch say "This is not 'a wonder weapon, but instead a Raygun?" Also, there are multiple quotes on the gun being Wonder Weapon. [[User:Zombie_dropper|'Zombie Dropper]]Talk 16:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Why can't it be a wonder weapon and an alien's weopon? I think JFK is in a position to judge the origin of the gun, as he he is the President of the United States, in this timeline. Got a Problem? --Hiptechboy 02:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Maxis is Alive Those who did the easter egg will know that Maxis is alive and possessing one of the computers on the moon, even Richtofen was surprised by this and asks how he got in there. Both Maxis and Richtofen argue about the DG-2 production, betterment of mankind and even Maxis pleading towards Richtofen to stop his madness. Also Maxis tells Richtofen that Samantha is just a little girl that does not know what she is doing, hence she is playing with the characters like toys. Can't believe nobody posted this yet.... 13:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture on Kino Isn't there a picture of him during the film reels on Kino der Toten? Wasthereonce 03:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) There needs to be more in-depth information pertaining to how Maxis aids the four survivors in Tranzit to build certain objects. For example, in the beginning of Green Run, when you place 2 out 3 parts on the crafting table, then retreive the third piece, you can hear a voice saying, ? "Yes, yes, now put them together!". Since the voice is trying to aid the survivors, I can only assume it is Maxis and he may have some sort of supernatural connection, as talking to living people when he is supposed to be dead spurs different ideas. He may also be alive but using radios (?) to communicate. Or maybe a link with the M.P.D. so his voice is dispersed like the Demonic Announcer's is after certain events occur. But these strange, encouraging voices should be mentioned here a lot better, as they mean something even more important. WHY DOES NO ONE MENTION THIS?????????? Can people just realise that Dr. Maxis MEANT to blow up most of the world, maybe not that much, but the missiles from moon were packed with element 115? every article i read, its always 'he tried to kill the zombies this' and 'he stopped the apocalipse' this. how does no one realise that the bombs were packed with 115 and THATs why everyones a zombie, and THATs why theres laver everywhere. thats how the tower of babble easter egg linkks in, rictofen and dr maxis are fighting over control. Still dont believe the rockets are jam-packed with element 115? just go on to the map acension, and on the loading screen look at the shadows of the rockets. guess what they read? 115. The Aether What is it? Apparently Maxis is alive and in it. In addition, just to address this, all of the original characters except Richtofin are most likely dead. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with (talk) 01:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Redexx Dang... Ludvig has been a part of this series ever since the beginning, but still there was never a picture of him shown... I thought Ludvig and Dr. Maxis were two different people for a while. I'm such a ding dong. AngelinBlack424 (talk) 17:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC)AngelinBlack 424, Huge Richtofen Fan Typo or something At the top of the page, he actually says NEITHER the earth nor its people will survive. I think it's a typo. 13:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's both spelt correctly and grammatically correct. Also a large majority of users have claimed this as the correct quote. As such I do not see an issue. 13:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Influence According to this edit in the trivia section, Sam is linked twice, but the first link doesn't make sense. *The letter also mentions Maxis is being influenced by a "girl", leading to some question about Samantha Maxis's origin. Wouldn't the "Girl" be Maxis' Secretary ? : Origins ending cutscene confirms Samantha has unusual origins, being a child who quite possibly only made up the Zombies story with her friend Eddie. Samantha, as it turns out, isn't just a little girl who has gone missing. : Geekius Maximus (talk) 02:21, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : UPDATE: Samantha's probably just in Argatha and the Origins ending is her imagination; Zombies is real; ending isn't.